History of Dratoonya
Cetian Era / Ancient Era / Pre Era The period of time before the rise of humanity. A civilization known commonly as the Ancient Civilizations, but properly considered the Cetians ruled the combination of a supercontinent known as Cetia. They shared the continent with the people they called ‘Primitives’, who would later become the Thayans and Dratoonians. The continent was divided into four provinces, Dratoonya, which at the time was desolate and carried very little, Mayun, Thaya and Astra. The combination of Mayun and Thaya had the majority of the Primitives, while Astra was the capital-land of the Cetian. The Cetian believed in the first iteration of the Triarch, under Iliah (Ilya), Kilask (Kilask), and Icharmu (Iclu). Their power extruded from their mastery of magic and extended lifespan in comparison to the Primitives. The height of their magic mastery was shown in two key factors. The first being their elite group, the Conduits. The other being their creation of the Essipheres, which they made in devotion to the gods. Each were an artificial reservoir of magic, that could produce their own magic to near infinity. The era ended in an unknown date, when the combined forces of the Primitives overran Astra, combined with the failing legislation and governmental power of the Cetians at the time, as they had lost their order of Conduits. In a final attempt, the Cetians destroyed the three orbs they had created so the Primitives could not abuse their power, the release of energy sunk much of the supercontinent to the ocean bed and broke off much of the landmass as well. For the most part, the relics were destroyed, but shards and fragments would later find their uses from archaeologists and salvagers. The Second Era (1359 Years) After the parting of the continents, the known world divided into two for centuries, so long that the two people forgot one another existed, and the knowledge of Dratoonian and now known, Mayun’Thayan, connections ceased. The newly created Dratoonians came off their victory in punishment. A harsh multi-century long winter encased any chance they had of redeveloping the world, and instead focused their lives into hunting and gathering, setting them back centuries in technological advancement. Dratoonya was a hostile terrain, at the time, the great mountain of Kevar was a volcano, and erupt multiple times from the resonating quakes of the long destroyed Relics. The largest threat to Dratoonians was not the weather, but rather the other beasts that called the world home. In the Year 1306, Mysio Salcretor, an exemplary student of essentian casting, discovered the magic of the Cetians and created three firebirds which rid Dratoonya of their monstrous creators and freezing winter. To date, only one remains deep underneath Dratoonya, near the core of the world. On Year 1359, the Dratoonians declared the beginning of a new era. Dratoonya, the ancestral home of Reign, and the majority of the populace of the Varen people, the rest residing in the archipelago far to the west of Mayun’Thaya, broke into a racial war at the end of the ice age. With Reign being human and Misyo human as well, the humans believed only they could be true protectors of the land. In a sense they were right, they ran through the settlements and weak alliances of the other races with superior weaponry, that is to say, the ancient metallurgy of Bronze and heightened connection with the arcane. In desperation, the rest of the Varen fled through a portal to the other side of the world and created a Wall of Storms to protect itself from invaders. Thus ending the Second Era The Third Era / Era of Kingdoms (1111 Years) The Second Era began with the parting of the birds of the sun, who were told by Mysio to fly to the sun to rest. He kept Phoenix on Foreytum (The planet they are on), hidden in the forbidden Cetian capital of Astra, or what remains of it, a small island to the South-west of Dratoonya. Without a greater threat, Dratoonians took the opportunity to pursue society and advance civilization. They formed city states, which eventually conglomerated into the Boutish in the north, and the scattered states in the south. In the Year 367, the Boutish saw the disorganized settlement of the city states and used that opportunity to take land, whether through threats or force, this culminated in the First War of Kingdoms. By the Year 370, the other states formed a collective United Southern States, or U.S.S as they abbreviated, and fought back against the Boutish offensive. There were many heroes of the war over the next decade, but perhaps from the side of the U.S.S there was no general greater than Morais, who would end up leading the entire army of the U.S.S before the end of the war. When the U.S.S marched upon Warrison in 376, the cohesiveness of the army fell with Morais, who fell to a sickness before even reaching the field. In the chaos, the Boutish pushed back against the demoralized U.S.S forces. Using the chaos again to their advantage, the Boutish released rumours that it was the Eastern half of the U.S.S that poisoned Morais, as he came from the West, these two halves would soon become the Kingdom of Surgani and Khantenei. As the two shattered halves of the U.S.S argued amongst each other, the Boutish sought the opportunity to reclaim the land they had lost. In the Year 380, the war ended, with new borders drawn for the new kingdoms, Vounadel being left out for fear to entering another war with the remnants of the Dragons. The Eregal plains were not completely decided upon, and have always been an area of contest for the rest of the history. The peace was short to last, lasting only two generations, in the year 502, the Khantenians demanded more land from Surgani, under the notion that their people were being oppressed in Surgic borders. The Boutish at first did not intervene in the war, but couldn’t pass up the great opportunity. In this Second War of Kingdoms, Elice Nominess took the crown for being the hero of the war. Her life began as the daughter of a central southern lord, her home was destroyed in one of the many battles in the early war. Her father was a spymaster for the Surgic, although he was more Khantenian in blood. Instead of demanding revenge, Elice saw the terribleness of war, and worked to end it, in what way she could, of course, at the start she only attempted to survive. Elice was the only person who knew her father’s ex-connections, and so the Surgic recruited her to be the new spymaster for them, but by weaving an intricate web of connections, she found herself acting as a triple agent, for each Kingdom. Eventually, she was able to create the rumour that each of the other kingdoms had found a shard of the Cetian Relics, and threatened to use them. Too scared to approach any of the other Kings upon the topic, they ended in the war in 507, in a quiet truce. A few skirmishes occurred after that, and a few wars, but nothing on quite a grand scheme, as has always been the way with humans. It wasn’t until the year 1091, that another grand event that would shape the entirety of Dratoonya would occur. The events between then, and the end of the Era are chronicled as Algara’s Legacy, too long to surmise in this quick display of history. But the result of such an act, was a world saved, and a Dratoonya united under the Empire, who sat in the newly created capital, Aytel. The Fourth Era / Algaran Era (1238 Years) The Fourth Era is named after Algara, and consists of the time of Algara’s influence upon the world. But, for the first thousand years or so, a sort of fog dropped upon the world, this event is referred to as the Lull. In this time, technological advancement stood at a standstill, ideas and discovery halted, and records were never kept or scarcely recorded. Thematically, it was a wasted thousand years of humanity. Come the end of the Lull, humans returned to their hastened progress, attempting to better the world through invention, political power, wealth and discovery. But come the year, 1228, ancient powers re-awaken and the beginning of an event known as the Unchaining of Humanity takes place, with two, Reyda Animaful and Sella Algara upon the forefront, although there are many more heroes to name. Not only so, but the world of Foreytum begins to change, as they find a way to break an ageless cycle that had been turning over and over for hundreds of thousands of years on end. The cause of such an act, and the cause of the beginning of a new era, was the creation of a new single god from the ashes of three, Goddess Liliana.